markgoodsonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Price is Right (1985)
This is chronicling the 1985 short-lived nighttime version of The Price is Right. Game format One Bid One Bid is a qualifying game, played with four contestants standing at the foot of the stage ("Contestants' Row"). A prize is shown and each player gives a bid for the item. Contestants bid in dollars and not cents (as the retail prices are rounded off to the nearest dollar) and may not bid the same amount as any player bid previously for that item. The contestant who bids closest to the actual retail price of the prize, without going over, wins the prize and advances on to the stage for an individual pricing game. A contestant that bids the exact price also receives a cash bonus ($100 from 1977-1998, $500 starting in 1998). If all four contestants overbid, they all must bid again, lower than the lowest bid. Four initial contestants are chosen from the audience at the start of the show to play the first One Bid round and bid in order from left to right; before each subsequent One Bid round, a new contestant is chosen from the audience to replace the previous winner (new contestants always went first). Pricing Games Each winner of the six One Bid rounds is called onto the stage to play a pricing game to play for a prize or prizes valued at least several thousand dollars. ---- Each 30-minute episode featured only three One-Bids, each followed by a pricing game. After three pricing games had been played, the two on-stage contestants with the greatest winnings faced off in the Showcase. The Showcases The two qualifying contestants are shown a large prize package. The contestant with the larger total of cash and prizes (the "top winner") may either bid on that showcase or pass it to their opponent (the "runner-up"). A second prize package is then shown, and whichever contestant has not yet bid must bid on that showcase. Unlike the One-Bid, one player may bid the same bid as the other, as they are each bidding on separate prize packages. The contestant who bids closer to the combined "actual retail price" of the items in their showcase without going over wins that showcase. If both contestants bid higher than the actual price of their own showcases, referred to as a "double overbid," they both lose. Trivia This was Kennedy's last game show he hosted for syndication. In addition, Kennedy later stated that this was the hardest show that he ever hosted as he had much respect for Barker by saying "Bob Barker is a genius" along with his hosting abilities. This was the last Goodson-Todman game show that both Kennedy and Olson worked together on, their first was Password Plus while their second was Body Language. Originally, this version was going to be paired up with a revival of Match Game with Gene Rayburn, but since Rayburn was hosting Break the Bank (produced by Kline & Friends) at the time (later replaced by Joe Farago in December 1985), plans for the revival were scrapped for good as reruns of the 1979-82 daily version aired in its place instead. At the time, this was an attempt by Goodson-Todman to compete with both Wheel of Fortune and Jeopardy! for primetime syndication ratings. However, it backfired as it was placed in late night slots in most markets. This version replaced Family Feud (Dawson) and was later replaced by Card Sharks (Rafferty). This version once aired in reruns on Game Show Network. Stations Stations that aired this included: * New York - WNBC * Los Angeles - KNBC * Chicago - WBBM * Philadelphia - KYW * San Francisco - KPIX * Boston - WBZ * Phoenix - KPNX * Minneapolis - WCCO * Miami - WTVJ * Orlando - WCPX * Sacramento - KOVR * St. Louis - KMOV * Pittsburgh - WPXI * Baltimore - WBAL * Milwaukee - WISN * Madison - WISC * Detroit - WJBK * Harrisburg - WHP * Hartford - WVIT * Washington, D.C. - WRC * Tampa - WTVT * Portland - KATU * Green Bay - WFRV * Roanoke - WDBJ * Greensboro - WXII * Nashvillle - WTVF * Evansville - WFIE Merchandise Milton Bradley (1986) The fourth and final edition of this game was released at the time. il_570xN.492878226_cbry.jpg This version can be briefly seen in an 1987 episode of Valerie's Family (also called Valerie and The Hogan Family respectively) called "A Room with No View" where Mrs. Patty Poole (played by Edie McClurg) gives the copy to Sandy Hogan (played by Sandy Duncan). Photos Press Ads & Ticket TPIR161.png tpirtvguide.jpg $T2eC16NHJI!E9qSO8GiEBR0HptGukQ~~60_57.JPG Trade Ads TPIR_AD_Kennedy.jpg Goodson-Todman's_The_Price_is_Right_Ready_for_Syndication_Septemer_1985.jpg TPIR_'85_Kennedy_ad.jpg TPIR_'85_Kennedy_Ad_2.jpg The_Price_Is_Right_Kennedy_Ad_1.jpg The_Price_is_Right_Kennedy_Ad_2.jpg TPIRAD1985.png TPIR '85.jpg TPIR Kennedy '85.jpg The Price Is Right 1985 Ad.JPG TNPIR 2nd Year Strip.jpg Press Photo TPIR_Tom_Models_Car.jpg Screencaps tom2.jpg tom3.jpg tom4.jpg tom5.jpg tom6.jpg tom7.jpg showcaseplayers.jpg tomthousandbill.jpg perfectswitch.jpg PLINKO.jpg showcaseskit.jpg 10050punchwin.jpg iteupforbids.jpg tom_opening.jpg tom_introduction.jpg contestantsrow.jpg SHOWCASE.jpg racegame.JPG racegame2.jpg tom8.jpg tom9.jpg TPiR10.jpg Episode Status Video See Also The Price is Right The Price is Right (1972) The Price is Right (1994) Road to Price Rich Fields Gone Wild The Price is Right Male Model Search Perfect Bid: The Contestant Who Knew Too Much Links The Price is Right ('85) @ TPIR.tv Category:The Price is Right Category:Game Shows N-Z Category:Syndicated Category:1985 Premiere Category:1986 Ending